


dancing to the peppermint twist

by Lire_Casander



Series: snowed in [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 12 Days Of Tarlos, Fluff, Hanukkah, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: carlos isn’t usually this oblivious
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: snowed in [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056038
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Twelve Days of Tarlos 2020





	dancing to the peppermint twist

**Author's Note:**

> beta’ed by [meloingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloingly). any remaining mistakes are my own
> 
> title from _til new year’s night_ by hanson
> 
> written for [12 days of tarlos 2020](https://buckieys.tumblr.com/post/631968766900797440/12-days-of-tarlos-dec-14-25), **_day 2: happy hanukkah_**
> 
>  **author's notes:** i know nothing about hanukkah; everything depicted in this fic comes from my own research through the internet, so sorry if i got something wrong. if you see something wrong, please let me know and i will do my best to fix it. if there’s something offensive, please let me know and i will take the fic down and will apologize

The sun has already started to set when Carlos exits the precinct after a twelve-hour shift. Work always becomes crazier around the holidays — too many parties and too many drunks and too many people trying to get the latest toy for their children — and he usually picks up longer shifts to cover for his colleagues who often ask for shorter shifts to be with their families. It’s been a while since Carlos has been able to spend Christmas with his own family — they're currently scattered across the globe, but they always make a point about talking on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, and Carlos always travels up to Las Cruces in New Mexico to spend Three Wise Men Day with his parents and whoever sister of his who manages to fly back home. 

Carlos checks his wrist watch as he fishes for his car keys in his front pocket. He still has time before his favorite bakery closes for the day; he wants to buy some marzipan and a few traditional Christmas sweets to treat TK and Owen tonight after their weekly dinner together. He hops into his car and joins the already crazy traffic of the evening as he reflects on how his life has changed during the past few months.

He hadn’t been expecting what he’s found in the Strand household — acceptance and love and a familiarity he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Ever since moving to Austin to attend college, and later staying to become a cop, Carlos has always missed the warmth of family during the holidays — and even the rest of the year. He’s really a family man, he calls his mother daily, but obligations and adulthood always come in the way, and even though Austin is open-minded enough, Carlos has never felt fully accepted in his close circle, with the exception of the Blake sisters. Michelle — and Iris, even if she’s not herself these days, just a version of a shadow of the woman he loves — quickly became his best friend, and she’s always defended him. But he’d been living in Austin for over a decade before crossing paths with TK Strand and having his life turned upside down.

He arrives at La Mexicana to find a parking spot by the entrance door. He can’t believe his luck — the place is usually busy around this time of the year and it’s nearly impossible to find a good parking slot in a few blocks around. He makes quick work of his seatbelt and grabs his wallet as he saunters outside of the car and into the bakery, greeting Maria and Lola as he approaches the counter.

“We have your usual ready,” Lola announces as Maria disappears behind the curtain, only to come back with a cardboard box topped with a green and red ribbon. 

“Thanks,” he says with a small smile. “I’d like some marzipan as well,” he adds. When he’s met with Lola’s arched eyebrow and Maria’s confused stare, his smile widens. “I want to impress someone, and yours is the best marzipan in the whole town.”

Both women squeal in delight. “Is that someone the hot firefighter you’ve brought to The Picnic some Sundays?”

Carlos chuckles. He’s run into Lola and her husband Marcos at the food truck park near his house some weekends when both he and TK had the day off, before they even made their relationship official. “Yeah, he’s TK,” he explains. “Remember I introduced you to him last time? I’m having dinner with him and his father tonight. It’s our last night together before actual Christmas, and I want to give them something tasty.”

“You’ve come to the right place!” Maria starts picking some marzipan figurines with her clips and putting them in another carton tray. “They’re going to love it.”

“I hope so,” he mutters. He swipes his credit card over the dataphone when Lola presents the device to him a few minutes later, punching his code into it before grabbing his two packages with one hand. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come here before Christmas,” he says with a frown. 

“Merry Christmas, then, Carlos,” Lola wishes, the sentiment echoed by Maria. “Come back soon!”

Carlos opens his car once again and gently leaves the packages on the passenger’s seat before sliding back into the vehicle and driving to TK’s house, halfway across town. It takes him a little longer than usual, traffic being as crazy as expected, but he’s soon pulling up by the Strand’s driveway and killing the engine. The sun has long ago set down, and the whole neighborhood is dimly lit by the streetlamps when he steps out of his Camaro and picks the packages up with great care. There’s a soft glow coming through the half-closed blinds in the house, guiding Carlos inside. He reaches the door and rings the bell, waiting a bit nervously.

“Carlos, come in, come in,” Owen greets him upon opening the door. He smiles at Carlos as he steps aside to let him in. “What’s that? You know you don’t have to bring anything, right, Carlos?”

“I know, Cap—I mean, Owen,” Carlos corrects himself just in time. Owen chuckles slightly and shakes his head; they’ve been back and forth with this exchange several times before, and Carlos is slowly getting used to not using Owen’s status within the Fire Department as a way to address him outside the job. “These are traditional Christmas treats and the best marzipan I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks, Carlos,” Owen says sincerely. He reaches out and takes the packages from Carlos’ grasp. “I’ll put them in the kitchen. Why don’t you go chill with TK in the living room? Remember I’m right here!” he calls out as an afterthought when Carlos moves towards the room where he sees TK’s shadow moving around.

Sure enough, when he sets foot inside the living room he sees his boyfriend with his back to the door, leaning over the mantelpiece where Carlos spots a singular lamp over the fireplace — six medium-sized candles lit and a bigger one taking up a place of honor, also burning. He stops dead in his tracks, his arms already stretched out to hug TK.

“Is—” he stammers out. He can’t believe he has missed _this_. “Is that a menorah?”

TK turns around with a bright smile. “Carlos! I hadn’t heard you coming in!” He covers the space between them in two strides and slots himself in between Carlos’ arms, face buried in the crook of Carlos’ neck. 

Carlos inhales the smell of TK’s shampoo, hugging back and getting lost in the scent before he realizes what’s going on here. “Hey, TK,” he starts softly. His boyfriend takes a step backwards without breaking their contact, and cocks his head at him. “Do you celebrate Hanukkah?”

He can tell TK is holding back a laugh from the way he’s biting down on his lip. “Uh, yeah, Carlos. It’s the sixth night. Did you _just_ notice the menorah?”

“I—I, uhm, I don’t know what to say,” Carlos mutters, looking away and blushing. 

“You’ve come here at least twice since Hanukkah started,” TK jabs at him. “You’re quite distracted these days, Officer Reyes.”

Carlos chuckles. “ _You_ distract me, Firefighter Strand.”

TK’s hand slides down Carlos’ arm until he can intertwine their fingers, and he pulls Carlos along with him to the couch. They both sit, TK snuggling up to Carlos in search of some warmth. “I know we haven’t talked about religion yet, or better, about how important religion is for us.”

“I just feel silly because I’ve brought a pound of Christmas sweets and I didn’t even remember you guys are Jewish,” Carlos pouts. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be disrespectful.”

“And you aren’t,” TK reassures him. “We love candy and sweets, even if my father won’t admit to it because of his obsession with, you know, healthy diets and stuff.” TK waves vaguely in front of them.

“As if you aren’t obsessed with it as well,” Carlos mocks him. “I still remember the ten minutes you spent filibustering about bobba tea on our last not-official date.”

“Hey, you said it’d been seven minutes!” TK protests. 

Carlos cups TK’s cheek with his hand, effectively shutting him up. He gets lost in the sea of green that is staring back at him in the softly illuminated room, and only when Owen clears his throat from the door does Carlos — and TK, as well — flinch back into reality.

“I see you guys have made yourselves comfortable,” Owen smiles fondly at them, the white porcelain plate in his hand gleaming under the candles’ light. “I hate to break your bubble, but dinner’s ready. I can’t wait to try your marzipan, Carlos.”

“Let’s go eat,” TK suggests, standing up and offering his hand to Carlos, who grasps it as though his life depends on it. Maybe it does. “Later we can enjoy _dessert_ ,” he adds suggestively.

Carlos huffs out a surprised laugh and gestures toward Owen, who’s had his back on them already. 

“I heard you, TK!” Owen quips lightly.

TK pecks Carlos’ lips softly as they walk towards the dining table, hand in hand. “Are you spending the night?”

Carlos nods. He already has a drawer full with some change of clothes from all the nights he’s spent in TK’s bed. “I am.”

“Great,” TK sighs. “I sleep better when you’re around.”

“Me too, Ty,” Carlos replies sincerely. “Happy Hanukkah,” he adds in a whisper.

TK simply huddles against him when they’re both seated at the table, and lets out a contented sigh. Carlos would kill to hear that sound every day for the rest of his life.

Maybe he should ask his mother for the family ring sooner than he’d anticipated.

**Author's Note:**

> fun facts about writing this fic!
> 
> * la mexicana bakery does exist, and you can totally check them out at [their website!](http://lamexicanabakeryaustin.com/)


End file.
